herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki is a character and the mascot of Sega's versus-fighting series Virtua Fighter (both game and anime). A hot-blooded Ba Ji Quan practitioner, due to a new partnership between Tecmo Koei and Sega for Dead or Alive 5, Akira made an appearance as a guest playable character alongside Sarah Bryant and Pai Chan (later accompanied by Jacky Bryant in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate). History During the second World War, the Japanese army developed techniques to improve the fighting ability of their infantry. Akira was an assistant instructor at his family dojo, Yuki Budokan, and is known for being hot-blooded and impulsive. After completing his training with his grandfather at age 23, he set off to test his skills. Soon the 1st World Fighting Tournament reached his ears, and he set off to test his skills. Having lost the tournament due to lack of experience, Akira now prepares himself after a year's worth of practice and training. Having lost to Kagemaru, he bore a grudge against him and enters the 2nd World Fighting Tournament. After winning the 2nd tournament, he returns home with trophy in hand but his grandfather didn't seem too pleased. He then asked the one thing that he will keep asking himself "What is true strength?" He hoped to find the answers in the third tournament. Having lost the next tournament, he heads home to tell his grandfather the sad news. With renewed determination, he begins his training anew while answering the question of true strength. After losing the fourth tournament to Kagemaru, he continues his training and now is more determined than ever and hopes to finally hold his own and more against the ninja in the 5th tournament. Character Relationships *Sees Kage-Maru as a rival when he was defeated by him in the first and fourth tournament. *Rival and Friend of Wolf Hawkfield. Defeated him in the first and second tournament. *Childhood friend of Aoi Umenokoji. *Partnered with Jacky Bryant in Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing. *Rival of Goh Hinogami and/or Jean Kujo (both whom work for J6). *Partnered with Pai Chan in Project X Zone. *Defeated Dural in the second tournament. Project X Zone Akira makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with Pai Chan . Crosspedia Entry A young man who continues his martial arts training in order to become the ultimate martial artist. Born into the famous Yuki Budokan, he has learnt from a young age the art of Bajiquan, passed from his grandfather to his father and then to him. In order then test his own abilities, he entered into the World Fighting Tournament, a global contest of martial arts. However, rather than just pursuing victories and the defeat of others, he also continues his training in order to see the "stars" that his grandfather taught him were only visible to those who know true strength. He lives by the motto "None shall harm me, and I shall harm no others," with a righteous heart that seeks to avoid meaningless conflict. Gallery DOA5 Akira Render.png|Project X Zone Appearance akira-dengeki-bunko-fighting-climax-artwork.jpg|Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax In-game Appearance Akira_Render.png Pxz Akira_Ending_Artwork_DFC_(Eiri_Iwamoto).jpg Pxz AkiraVQ-2.jpg Virtua-fighter-5-20070220062259468-000.jpg Akira-o2.jpg Akira Assist Trophy (SSBU).png|Akira Yuki in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate External links http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Yuki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Dead Or Alive Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Adventurers Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Successful Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Wrathful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Outright Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers